


O Seco e o Úmido

by Jackmour



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Euro 2016, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Platonic Romance, Schweinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: "É algo que temos, mas eu não sei o que é." - Schweinsteiger sobre seu relacionamento com Lukas Podolski.





	O Seco e o Úmido

A passos calmos e certa cautela aproximei-me do lugar onde Bastian se fitava, defronte ao largo espelho enquanto abotoava a camisa branca que vestiria por debaixo do terno escuro. Pude observá-lo por alguns instantes antes que ele sorridente se voltasse para mim, retribuí-lhe o sorriso e estendi em sua direção o copo contendo uísque que trouxera para si, sua mão envolveu o objeto de vidro transparente e, pela base, tomou-o para si.

Elevei igualmente meu copo e brindamos ao futuro; o característico ruído do choque entre nossos copos ecoando repetidas vezes na minha mente enquanto sorvíamos aquele líquido ardente.

**...**

_À sua mesa de bar foi trazido outra garrafa, aos dois homens que conversavam enquanto viravam suas cervejas._

_Era bom relembrar os velhos tempos, rever os velhos amigos. Algo que não faziam mais com a mesma frequência, a prudência em evitar aquelas ocasiões era mútua e os impedia de tal forma. Mas aquele evento era algo particular, soava uma boa ideia desde a concepção; sair e beber como caras comuns, quem sabe conversarem sobre a última Euro Copa de suas vidas._

_Podolski observou o mais velho virando a terceira caneca de cerveja, desviando pouco depois o olhar, preocupado que o outro o percebesse, embora Schweinsteiger tão-pouco fizesse caso daquilo. Rindo-se como o bêbado alegre que era por ora. Bastian encheu novamente sua caneca e daquela vez a de Lukas também, que já há algum tempo permanecia intocada._

__ Vamos Lukas, beba. - incentivou-o divertido. Lukas riu nasalmente e o acompanhou em um longo gole._

_Àquela altura da noite as palavras já não faziam tanto sentido para alguém sóbrio, era uma conversação animada própria de bêbados. Em meio aquelas gesticulações, Bastian apanhou a jóia colocada sobre a mesa._

_O anel de compromisso que seria dado a Ivanović._

_Era realmente muito bonito, na opinião do atacante._

_À sua resposta, Bastian continuou a falar-lhe coisas. Coisas como o amor devotado a Ana ou a maneira com que se via ao lado da sérvia em alguns anos felizes. Futura senhora Schweinsteiger, Lukas repetiu mentalmente espaçadamente. Algo distante demais para se ver com clareza. Focando-se no anel que era prensado entre os dedos do outro._

_Foi assim surpreendido, quando Bastian tomou sua mão, e forçou aquela jóia anelar contra seu dedo mindinho. A felicidade de Schweinsteiger era densa demais para ser rompida pelo pesar de Lukas que apenas sorriu._

**...**

Apenas rimos de frente um p'ro outro, apoiando-se em mim com a mão livre sobre meu ombro. Meu nervosismo talvez se comparasse ao dele enquanto mirava a caixinha de veludo em sua mão, ele então a abriu. Mostrando-a novamente a seu padrinho. Não precisei dizer-lhe nada, ele estava comovido o suficiente.

Sorri em consentimento à sua felicidade, fosse da maneira que fosse. Fitei a porta do quarto e voltei a ele com um sorriso largo brincando com minhas feições, diferentemente de Schweini que se guardava então em um sorriso mínimo e ansioso. Devotando sua atenção a mim. 

**...**

_Somente então o mais novo alcançou o celular no bolso da calça, verificando as horas já avançadas. Que se lembrasse, não marcara nenhum compromisso realmente importante para o dia seguinte, mas era sensato que fossem embora._

_Lukas puxou o belo anel do dedo e calmamente o disse:_

__ Acho que já está na minha hora._

__ A última e iremos. - observou erguendo a caneca pela metade - Vamos, Poldi. Não me negue isto, você será meu padrinho! - Lukas ponderou suas palavras e o respondeu._

__ Bastian, noutro momento ti pago outra._

__ Quando? - ante a própria pergunta as linhas de expressão do homem se aprofundaram, Lukas por sua vez não se esforçou em respondê-lo, tampouco pretendia fazê-lo - Você é um maldito mentiroso, Podolski. - riu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente._

_Mais tarde, concordariam em partir._

_Lukas, mais sóbrio entre os dois, rapidamente sacou a carteira e pagou o que consumiram sob os protestos de Bastian, e com alguma ajuda partilhada saíram do bar à espera do táxi na calçada._

_Em pouco tempo estavam dentro do veículo em direção à casa de Bastian, cujo então seguiria sem o mais velho para onde estaria hospedado. O silêncio dentro do automóvel era confortável, embora atípico. Ouvia-se apenas o som dos pneus correndo sobre o asfalto. O atacante se distraía observando através do vidro fumê as construções arquitetadas de forma semelhante. Uma cidade realmente bonita à noite, talvez até mais do que no período diurno, quando suas luzes fortes se apagavam ofuscadas pelo Sol. Pensara em tantas coisas pelo caminho que acreditava não ser capaz de reproduzi-los. E ainda através do vidro, reparou no reflexo do espaço vazio entre ambos, onde certamente jazia sua razão separando-os. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos o táxi estacionou de frente à fachada da casa de Schweinsteiger._

_Foi com surpresa que Lukas percebeu o anel ainda em seu poder enquanto o acariciava involuntariamente em meio a pensamentos. Ouviu a porta do carro se abrindo e fechando, ao seguir o barulho pôde vislumbrar o banco vazio ao seu lado, em que antes Bastian se sentava, ao mesmo tempo que este dava a volta no veículo._

_Abaixando as vistas,  fitou o dito objeto entre seus dedos por um instante; precisaria descer também para despedir-se dele e devolvê-lo o anel._

_Aceitou de bom-grado quando Bastian abriu a porta para si. O mais velho logo a fechou e segundos depois o táxi partiu para a confusão de Lukas. Ia gritar o senhor de volta, a corrida não estava finda. Mas voltou-se de uma vez para Bastian; o homem não iria embora sem que o pagassem._

_Schweini às vezes era um verdadeiro filho da puta e que a senhora Monika o desculpasse._

__ Seu im..._

__ Entre. - disse de pronto caminhando em direção o portão da residência. Lukas logo atrás hesitou - Venha. - chamou Bastian do hall de entrada com a luz do cômodo já acesa. Perguntava-se porquê e, estranhamente, era Sarah que vinha à sua mente ao pisar ali. Um sentido estranho de culpa que o abatia._

_Contudo, Lukas o seguiu. Bastian com os pés tirou os sapatos, deixando-os do lado da porta de entrada, Lukas como se não conhecesse o lugar seguia-o com os olhos curiosos, no que Bastian, casa adentro, despreocupadamente desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa ficando mais à vontade._

_Sozinho, Lukas seguiu até o sofá da sala de visitas, local em que estava, e se sentou. Observou a decoração nova do ambiente enquanto o esperava, perpassou seus olhos pela televisão mais adiante e em seguida para a mesinha de centro. Esticou-se até ela pondo o anel sobre a mesma, não havia muitos objetos sobre ela; três controles remotos, algumas revistas e um porta-retrato. A moldura comum envolta da fotografia de Ana e Bastian no lugar onde antes jazia imagem mais familiar do que aquela. Antes que tivesse qualquer reação Bastian retornou, parando atrás do sofá e por cima de sua cabeça, diante dos seus olhos, balançando uma garrafa de cerveja._

_Lukas a pegou por educação endireitando-se. Bastian parecia sério quando contornou o sofá escuro e sentou-se a alguns centímetros do outro.  
_

__ Está... - Lukas deu um gole e continuou - Está diferente, já parece a casa de um casado. - riu sem graça enquanto Bastian virava a garrafa e engolia uma generosa quantidade de álcool antes de respondê-lo._

__ Trouxe Ana aqui há alguns dias. - claro que trouxera._

**...**

Em razão do seu olhar aproximei-me de ele e mesmo que ele tenha me repelido em certo momento, desviando sua atenção para um ponto qualquer, eu mantive-me na mesma posição.

**...**

_Qual era o real motivo?_

_Bastian expeliu exasperado o ar dos pulmões, deixando sua cerveja finda de lado e virando-se na direção de Lukas. No que abria a boca algumas vezes sem se pronunciar, desistindo pouco depois do intento. Alcançou de volta a garrafa e saiu deixando Lukas sozinho novamente com seus próprios pensamentos._

**...**

Desci minha atenção do seu rosto até os três botões próximos do colarinho e comecei a abotoá-los. E enquanto eu o fazia ele voltou seu olhar para minhas mãos e ora ou outra para o meu rosto que, no entanto, estava focado em minha tarefa. Ele podia não ser um dos mais atraentes da Seleção Alemã, mas Sarah e Ana sabiam o homem que ele era e eu... de certo modo, também sabia.

Quando levantei meus olhos, sorri ao deparar-me com seus ainda me fitando.

**...**

_Lukas impaciente e curioso pelo porquê da espera prolongada, seguiu em busca do outro. Conhecia cada cômodo, cada canto daquele lugar por mais que o tempo tivesse tido a intenção de modificá-lo. Em silêncio adentrou a cozinha, surpreendendo mais adiante Bastian de costas para si sentado de frente o balcão._

_Queria entender o que se passava com o amigo, provavelmente estivesse enganado, mas talvez algo o pertubasse. Delicadamente se aproximou dele, não saberia dizer se Bastian percebeu sua aproximação, entretanto, se sim nada fez em relação. Lukas fixou-se logo atrás de Bastian e assim o polonês permaneceu por algum tempo. Era quase certo que o alemão tivesse ciência da sua presença e principalmente da proximidade entre os dois, a despeito da própria respiração calma e a inércia alheia._

_Em outro momento Lukas brincaria com Bastian e sua pseudocrise da meia-idade, de repente tão necessitado de formar uma família. Uma fase comum a homens ao envelhecer, porém não via Bastian como esse solteirão carente preocupado com seus últimos anos. Ou será que a distância tenha afetado tanto assim sua compreensão para com ele? Lukas permaneceu quieto e subitamente envergonhado; haviam se afastado, aquilo era nítido. Mas ainda assim se perguntava porquê e quando. Aproximou-se dele com olhos indagadores, cobrando, exigindo uma resposta à pessoa que sequer podia vê-lo._

__ Você deveria sentar ao invés de ficar namorando minhas costas. - brincou, rodando a banqueta preta para vê-lo de frente, Lukas em resposta sorriu achando graça do senso de humor do amigo. Ainda assim não pôde ignorar o cansaço aparente de Bastian, que logo se virou de costas para ele novamente. Lukas percorreu-o com os olhos, tentado a confortá-lo como amigos que eram. Aproximou-se, tendo em vista ocasionalmente um toque e outro entre seus corpos._

__ Schweini, está tudo bem? - aos maus olhos poderia parecer mesmo cínico aquela pergunta por parte de Lukas, ele deveria saber que Bastian não estava bem - Bastian? - chamou preocupado tocando-o no ombro e deixando sua mão ali em repouso._

_Bastian não deveria deixar que a bebida controlasse seu humor. Afogar a mágoa não era seu feitio, se seu interior estivesse em posição de falar alguma coisa, certamente, riria irônico de si; o quê era aquele pensamento, um ato de covardia? Não, mas a humanidade de um homem em forma líquida embaçando sua visão. Repousou sobre o balcão ambos os braços, procurando algo no fundo da mente. Lukas apenas suspirou diante aquele ato e fadigado não apenas fisicamente, dirigiu-se à banqueta ao lado e a puxou para perto do outro antes de sentar-se. O quê deveria dizer a ele?_

_Então fez apenas o que costumavam fazer quando mais jovens em momentos complicados ou alegres, abraçou-o, apertando-o contra si pelos ombros._

__ É bom mesmo que eu seja seu padrinho. - repreendeu divertido. Schweinsteiger riu por um momento antes de calar-se pensativo._

_Um bêbado melancólico, nada mais familiar para os dois amigos de longa data._

**...**

Era bom ver que nem tudo mudou, ainda éramos 'Schweini&Poldi', como costumávamos ser.

**...**

__ Ei, vai ser legal. - tentou animá-lo. Afastando-se de ele para amistosamente dar-lhe um leve soco no ombro. Lukas se virou na cadeira em sua direção e o puxou igualmente - Bastian Schweinsteiger, vou ligar p'ro Tobias. - ameaçou - Quando nos casamos não ti vi desse jeito momento algum. - reclamou e ambos riram._

__ A gente não durou muito. - observou sorrindo ao lembrar-se dos tempos de Bayern._

__ Como não?_

__ ... Lembra o que a Imprensa dizia? - "Como pôde Lukas Podolski acabar com o casamento 'Schweini &Poldi'?", Lukas sorriu apesar de sentir um ligeiro ressentimento. Tivera seus motivos na época, quem na Alemanha se lembrava de um sem citar o outro? Para um garoto fazendo ainda sua carreira não era uma das melhores coisas, Munique não era o lugar. Não se a amizade dos dois era instigada a se alimentar da dependência um do outro._

__ Só resolvemos morar em casas diferentes. - Bastian riu nasalmente, Lukas se curvou para frente e o segurou na altura dos olhos, a mão em sua nuca de forma que a orelha do outro ficava entre seu polegar e a lateral da palma contra seu pescoço._

__ Lembre do que você mesmo disse; 'podemos ir para lados diferentes, mas ainda estaremos juntos'. - encostaram suas testas e não sorriram em concordância ou disseram uma única palavra, poderiam ter dito, era justo para a ocasião. Mas somente se fitaram, uma forma estranha de se olhar para um semelhante. Úmido demais._

**...**

Ali estava eu.

Em pé, vestido naquele terno escuro e caro junto aos convidados. Diante do altar do City Hall, em Veneza, a quilômetros de distância do que eu chamava de casa.

E apenas sorrir para a foto ao lado dos noivos.

**Author's Note:**

> Uou, essa doeu.
> 
> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-seco-e-o-umido-12603792
> 
> O Seco e o Úmido - 2016 - Jackmour ©


End file.
